Kehangatanmu
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Lagi-lagi Yata terserang flu. Biasanya Fushimi selalu bersamanya jika sedang sakit, tapi kali ini dia hanya sendirian. SaruMi.


Yo minna~ ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom K, dan mungkin ini fic SaruMi pertama di seksi bahasa Indonesia. Ehehehe :3

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **K © GoRA & GoHands, **dan fanfic ini punya saya lol

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sudah beberapa hari ini suara batuk yang keluar dari tenggorokan Yata Misaki terdengar di bar HOMRA. Padahal Kusanagi sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah, tapi tetap saja pemuda bertopi kupluk itu datang ke bar. Yata menundukkan kepalanya di meja bar, sepertinya sedang menahan gatalnya tenggorokan yang lumayan menyiksanya.

"Yata-chan, sudah kubilang kau istirahat di rumah saja. Kau menyebar virus, tahu," kata Kusanagi yang berada di depannya.

"Ah... tapi aku bosan di rumah," jawab Yata dalam maskernya.

Kusanagi menghela nafas, "Bosan di rumah? Kau ini anak kecil atau apa? Kau bosan karena tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

Yata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, entah Kusanagi bermaksud menasihati atau malah menyindirnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari bar tanpa pamit. Anna yang sedang asyik bermain dengan gundu merahnya melihat kelakuan Yata yang urakan tersebut. Memang sudah tidak asing baginya dan para anggota HOMRA melihat sikap Yata, sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini Anna merasa ada yang sedikit aneh.

"_Ada apa dengannya..._" kata Anna dalam hati.

**==x==**

Yata meluncur menyusuri jalanan kota dengan_ skateboard_-nya. Sudah cukup dibuat _badmood_ oleh Kusanagi, daripada dia pulang dan menambah _mood_-nya menjadi makin buruk lebih baik dia jalan-jalan saja. Seperti biasanya, suasana kota Shizume ramai dipenuhi manusia yang lalu lalang ke sana kemari. Tapi diantara hiruk pikuk kota yang ramai, ada satu tempat yang hening dan menenangkan bagi Yata.

"_Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana_," ujar Yata dalam hati.

Dengan lincah, Yata melajukan _skateboard_-nya lebih cepat menuju tempat tersebut.

* * *

Akhirnya, sampailah Yata di sebuah atap gedung tak berpenghuni. Yata merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus kencang. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan—

_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_

"Argh! Batuk sialan!" teriak Yata terbangun, melemparkan masker dari mulutnya.

Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju tepi atap gedung. Yata menghela nafasnya, seandainya saja dia masih di sini.

Eh? Siapa?

Yata tertawa sinis. Andai saja orang itu tidak keluar dari HOMRA, pasti saat ini dia tidak sendirian di atap gedung ini. Andai saja orang itu tidak berkhianat, pasti orang itu sedang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dikala dirinya sedang sakit. Yata memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ah, sayang sekali. Kehangatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi bersama dengan hilangnya orang tersebut di sampingnya.

* * *

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Misaki~?"_

_"Uhuk! Jangan memukulku keras-keras, Saru!"_

_Kali ini Fushimi menepuk punggungnya pelan-pelan, sekaligus mengelus-elusnya. Lagi-lagi Yata terserang flu. Karena flu itulah, Kusanagi menyuruhnya keluar dari bar HOMRA untuk sementara sampai dia sembuh. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, mungkin saja karena Kusanagi ingin barnya tetap steril dari berbagai macam virus penyakit. Dan mungkin untuk kebaikan Yata juga._

_Disaat dia sedang sakit begini, hanya Fushimi yang bersedia menemaninya. Padahal Yata menyuruhnya untuk menjauh karena takut tertular, tapi pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada dia malah selalu berada di dekatnya. _

_"Ini, kau makan dulu roti ini. Habis itu nanti minum obat ya~" kata Fushimi sambil memberikan sebungkus roti isi, gayanya persis seperti ibu yang sedang mengasuh anaknya._

_Yata menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, "Ukh.. t-terima kasih."_

_"Makan yang banyak ya~ aku ingin Misaki cepat sembuh, agar kita bisa pergi ke bar HOMRA lagi," ujar Fushimi._

_Yata menaikkan alisnya, "Yang tidak boleh ke bar kan hanya aku, kau bisa ke sana sesuka hatimu kan?"_

_"Kalau tidak bersama Misaki aku tidak mau."_

_Yata tercengang mendengar jawaban Fushimi, dia pun tersipu malu. Kenapa pemuda yang selalu dia panggil Saru bisa berbicara seperti itu? Rasanya aneh, tapi hal itu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Tak lama kemudian, Yata merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu dia menolehkan wajahnya, tahu-tahu Fushimi sudah memeluknya dari belakang._

_"S-Saru! A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Yata kaget._

_"Misaki kedinginan ya~?" kata Fushimi malah bertanya._

_"A-aku tidak kedinginan! Aku baik-baik saja, bodoh!" balas Yata dengan lantangnya._

_Fushimi bergumam, "Hmm... Misaki bohong."_

_Fushimi semakin erat memeluk Yata, membuat yang dipeluk semakin tersipu malu. Yata berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu tapi tidak bisa. Dia pun terdiam, kehangatan yang dia rasakan membuatnya nyaman. Yata menelan ludahnya, dengan ragu-ragu dia menyentuh lengan tangan Fushimi yang melingkari badannya._

_"Terima kasih, Saruhiko..." ucapnya lirih._

_"Eh? Misaki bilang apa?" tanya Fushimi, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi._

_"A-ah! Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"_

* * *

_Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Yata kembali terbatuk-batuk, membangunkan pikirannya dari memori masa lalu. Dia melepas _sweater_ yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya, kemudian dia pakaikan di tubuhnya.

"Hmm... hangat."

Setidaknya, Yata masih bisa merasakan kehangatan meskipun Fushimi tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

* * *

Saya lupa ngasih tahu, di cerita ini setting-nya mau masuk musim gugur. Makanya kata "hangat" jadi dasar di sini *disepak*

Yosh~ bagaimana ceritanya? Saya bikin fanfic ini gara-gara flu yang menyebalkan *dor* oh dan juga karena gregetan lihat doujin-doujin SaruMi di Tumblr. Hehehe 8))

Sekian dari saya. Silakan ungkapkan kesan dan saran lewat review, semoga review yang masuk bisa jadi semangat bagi saya untuk bikin fanfic lagi. Terima kasih~ (_ _ )


End file.
